The long way to understanding
by Goldie.dk
Summary: Holly is sad, after the mind whipe. She wish that she could understand Artemis... But what if her wish comes true?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Some people are hard to understand.

Some people are not good at understanding.

Understanding can be hard, specially the understanding, from person to person.

Someone can search for understanding, for years, for their whole life, perhaps. Sometimes, they'll find it, and sometimes not.

You can love a person very much, without understanding him or her.

You can hate a person, but still totally understand the person.

And then… You can love and understand the person you love, or hate and absolutely not understand the person.

The last thing must be the most dangerous one. That can make you do many stupid things that you'll never forgive yourself for doing.

But… If we get the chance to see the person's life from above. See how different people's different actions have affected the person… Then we might understand.


	2. Chapter 1 A wish comes true

Hey again! Here's Goldie.dk, with a bit dirrerent story!!

Enjoy... And I don't own anythig... Oh, yes... the little girl is mine...

* * *

**Chapter 1 –A wish comes true**

Holly sat down at her desk, and sighed. It was now a month, since the mind wipe, but she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She thought about his face, when he was sitting there. Mesmorized. He had looked so calm, so… Normal. She couldn't stop herself from missing him a little.

Artemis Fowl. The Mud Boy, who she had hated so much. The boy had kidnapped her. How could she miss him? But still, she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

A voice pulled her out of her deep thoughts. "Captain Short?" Grub Kelp came in. "Foaly want to see you, in the Operations Booth." She nodded, and he left.

"What's up Foaly?" she said, when he opened the door.

"I just want to talk to you. Come in."

She walked inside. Foaly looked kind of worried. Oh no, a worried centaur. This could be bad!

"Holly," Foaly said. "You've been a little down lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah, a little… I suppose… Why?"

"Because I'm worried for you girl! _That's why_!"

"Oh, Foaly. You don't have to. It's nothing, really…"

Foaly raised his eyebrows. "It's about the mind wipe, isn't it?"

Holly didn't answer, but Foaly could see, that he was right. "Holly, it's best like this, you know… And wasn't it you, who hated Fowl so much, by the way?"

"Yeah, but… I think… I think that I've kind of forgiven him… I just wish, that I could understand him…"

"Hm, that would be kind of difficult. He's a very complicated kid, you know…"

"Yeah, I know… I just wish… No, it doesn't matter. Thanks for the talking… I already feel better…"

"You're welcome. See you later, I suppose."

"Yeah, see you…" She left.

On her way home from work that day, she was surprised by someone pulling her into a small alley. At first she would scream, and hit the one who'd attacked her, but then she saw that it was a little girl. She was a pixie, with long, flame red hair, very bleach skin and turquoise eyes. Strange eyes. They looked so… Empty… So cold. The little girl looked at her. "Hey." Holly finally said. "Are you lost?" The girl shocked her head. "You made a wish today, Holly Short," she said, with a very weird, high voice. "I've come here, to make it come true."

Holly looked at her. "What the…" That was all she got to say, before she just fainted.

* * *

Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 2 Past

Hey all! Hope you still like the story!

I still don't own anything, but my little weird girl...

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Past**

When Holly woke up, she was laying in some grass. She looked directly up in the blue sky. She gasped. She was on the surface! She sat up. The little girl was sitting next to her. Holly looked around, and then she recognized the place. She was right outside Fowl Manor. Holly tried if her voice still worked. "Why have you brought me here? What if someone see us!" It did.

"Calm down," the girl said. "No one will see us. Only Artemis Fowl can see you, and nobody can see me at all."

"But… Why not?"

"Because we're in the past Holly. We're not really here. I control who of us, can be seen, and by who. Now, you had a wish." Gosh, that girl talked like an adult.

"Wish? What wish? What are you talking about?"

"You wished that you understood Artemis Fowl, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't you want me to make you understand him?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do, but… Why have you brought me to the past?"

"To make you understand. To meet him as he was before you got to know him. You'll be send through different times, and you'll get the chance to talk to Artemis, in different periods of his life. That might make you understand. Of course he won't remember anything about talking to you afterwards. Are you ready to meet him?"

"I guess so…"

"Then go inside… Find him…" The girl disappeared. Holly looked confused around. Then she stood up, and walked into the house. She heard someone yelling somewhere in the house. A woman.

Now, where could she find him? She decided to look in his room first. She went upstairs, and opened the door carefully. And yes! There was a little black-haired boy, sitting on a chair, looking out of the window. She took a deep breathe, and went inside. The boy turned around. His deep blue eyes became big, when he saw her. He was actually pretty cute. Amazing to think about, that he would grow up, and become a criminal mastermind.

The boy still looked at her. "Hi," Holly said. "Are you Artemis?" He nodded. "My name is Holly. How old are you?"

"Five." His voice was very light… Childish. She'd kind of imagined, that he would be totally as arrogant, and clever, as he was as teenager. She had been stupid to think that. Everyone had been a child once. Even Artemis.

"Are you a fairy?" he said. Ok, he was pretty smart?

"Yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

"I've read about fairies."

"Can you read already?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're a very smart kid."

"Thank you." And manners… wow…

"Why are you just sitting in here Artemis?"

"My parents are arguing… Again."

Holly remembered the yelling, she'd heard before. "Why?"

"Because of me," he sighed. "Mom says, that dad is giving me too much responsibility."

There was definitely something wrong with this kid. For a few seconds, she forgot that this was the boy, who would kidnap her, seven years later.

"I don't like when they yell like that. That's why I go up here. Where I can't hear them." He stated to cry. Not much. The tears were just running down his cheeks, but he was total quiet. He looked down. Holly used a moment to take courage, and then she walked over to him, and gave the kid a hug. Then she let go again, when she realized, that she was actually standing there, hugging Artemis Fowl. She looked into his eyes. He had stopped crying. "I promise you, it will be all right. They'll e friends again soon, ok?" He nodded.

Then Holly felt like, someone was pulling her. "I think I'm gonna move on now." She said.

Artemis nodded. "Bye Holly," he said, and then everything around Holly disappeared.

* * *

Enjoyed...? I'll update soon... REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3 Starting to understand

Hey!!

It's long time ago, you've heard something new from this story, but here it is!!

Hope you like it!

I don't own anything, and if there is spelling/grammar mistaked, it's because I'm from Denmark!

Enjoy reading...

* * *

**Chapter 3 –Starting to understand**

When everything around her, again became visible, Holly saw, that she was standing at precise the same spot as before. Nothing had changed. Except from the boy. He wasn't standing in front of her, anymore.

"Where did you come from?" a child's voice said behind her. She turned around. He was sitting on the bed now. He looked a little older than the last time, but it was him. Holly guessed, that he was about six or seven years old.

When she walked a little closer, she saw another change. Now the intelligence had started to sparkle from his blue eyes.

"I come from the future… I think," Holly said. "Or the past. I've also been in the past. Ok, ok. I'm confusing. Ehm…"

"What you are saying is, that you are traveling in the time, right miss…?"

"Short. Just call me Holly. Yes, that was exactly what I meant. And you are Artemis, right?"

He nodded.

"I am a fairy, and I've come to talk to you."

"A fairy?" He leaned his head on one side, and stared at her. "Yes, you do look like a fairy…"

Holly smiled. "Yes, that's because I am one. But I suppose, that you had already guessed that, when I came here, right?"

He nodded again.

"How are you Artemis?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer.

"Come on," Holly said. "I know there's something wrong."

"My mother is forcing me to go to school, and my father wants me to become … like him… He don't believe, that I can… I think that I disappoint him."

"Do you want to be like your father, Artemis?"

"I don't know… I suppose that I just want him to be proud of me."

Holly looked at the boy. He seemed sad.

Then she again got the pulling feeling. "I'll have to leave now, Artemis. I'm sorry."

"Goodbye."

Holly waved at him, but she didn't get to see, if he waved back, because everything disappeared again.

* * *

Holly looked around in the room. This time Artemis wasn't there at all, so she needed to go looking for him.

She walked down the stairs, and when she came to the hall, she heard something. Music. It sounded like a piano or something.

Holly followed the sound to one of the manors many living rooms. There he was, Artemis. And to Holly's big disbelief, it was him who was playing piano.

It sounded perfect and absolutely faultless.

She walked slowly over to him. "What are you playing?" she asked, when she was standing next to him.

He stopped playing and looked at her. "Mozart. Who are you?"

"My name is Holly. You might not believe me, but I'm a fairy. It sounds great, that music you are playing."

"Thank you. I hate playing, but my mother wanted me to take piano lessons. And I do believe you."

"Why? I didn't think, that smart kids believed in fairies."

"Well, I do. I have tried to prove that they don't exist, and I couldn't. And by the way, why would you tell me, that you were a fairy, if you weren't?"

"You're probably right. How old are you Artemis?"

"Eight. How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, but please don't ask more about it, okay?"

He nodded. "Ok. I won't."

"Thanks. Do you always do, what your parents tell you to do?"

"Most often."

"Why?"

The kid sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to disappoint them. They have very high expectations to me, I think."

Holly looked at him. Then she felt like someone was pulling her. And when everything started to fade away, she actually started to understand.

* * *

Review! PLEASE! 


	5. AN

A/N:

Hi there.

I haven't been using my account for quite a while. I want to get started again, but some of my old fanfics don't really interest me anymore, mostly since they're outdated compared to canon, and because I have improved my English and my writing since I started them.

This fanfic is one of them, and unless there are a fair amount of people who want me to continue writing, I probably won't. If you do want me to continue this story, please write it in a review, and I'll reconsider. Also, if that is the case, I'll probably spend some time updating the previous chapters and correct mistakes before I post anything new.

I hope you will read some of the new stuff I'll hopefully be posting soon.

Best regards


End file.
